The invention relates to a system for improving and training putting technique and, more particularly, to a sensor that is attachable to a putter head that measures characteristics of a putting stroke to assist in improving and training putting technique.
Existing putting trainers and similar devices typically endeavor to train users in squaring the putter head clubface relative to the target at impact with the golf ball. Existing systems, however, typically predefine a “correct” putting stroke. The Applicant in the present application, however, has documented multiple successful putting strokes that enable golfers to square the club face at impact, but these successful putting strokes vary widely by player, especially amateur golfers. It has been discovered that each golfer in fact has a unique “preferred putting stroke” that can achieve a successful result.